banter_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Facetious Goose
Facetious Goose is a full body flipping robot made for the YouTuber of the same name, and hence styled like the head of a goose. Although it had no success in its debut season, it surprised many during Season 2, finishing as the runner-up after a pitched fight against Siren. Facetious Goose boasts a unique weapon, using a trio of poles to lift the entire shell off the ground to flip its opponents, similar to Kevin, and has a rear-mounted srimech in case it is turned onto its side or back, although it was non-functional during Series 1.5. On several occasions, the robot missing with its flipper has proven enough to turn the entire robot onto its back, demonstrating the power of the flipper. Robot History Series 1.5 In Series 1.5, Facetious Goose teamed up with Spunkly (incorrectly referred to in the episode as The Rex Tano) in the Team Trash competition, where they were pitted against spinners sAniTy Delta (labeled in the pre-fight screen as Tetra10) and Psychotic Asylum (labeled in the pre-fight screen as Panzer Inversion), both of whom were built by GameTechMods users. As the fight began, Psychotic Asylum drove over one of the floor flippers and was immediately turned onto its back, where it remained immobile for the remainder of the fight. The slow Facetious Goose joins with Spunkley in attacking the one remaining machine, helping it push sAniTy Delta towards the arena hammer. However, sAniTy Delta slips out of Spunkley's grip, spinning around and bringing its rear vertical flywheel into play. Facetious Goose misses with its flipper, resulting in sAniTy Delta's flywheel turning the robot onto its rear. Although Facetious Goose is ostensibly equipped with a srimech, it appeared to be non-functional for the fight, as it was not used. Facetious Goose fell back over, flailing its flipping system ineffectually. The fight continued for some time, with Facetious Goose doing little more than jostle forward enough to avoid being counted out. In what would be the first in a string of lucky twists, Facetious Goose's flailing brought it onto the floor flipper, which hit the robot right on the beak and turned it back onto its wheels, allowing it to rejoin its teammate in battling sAniTy Delta. After another blow from the hammer knocks off sAniTy Delta's rear flywheel disc, all three robots were stuck together near the arena hammer, and the countdown was begun for all of them. In an attempt to avoid being counted out, Spunkley drove directly into the pit, leaving only Facetious Goose to fight the badly damaged sAniTy Delta. Perhaps sensing a chance to turn the fight around, sAniTy Delta gets out from under the hammer, using its speed to wheel around Facetious Goose and push it underneath the arena hammer, landing a pair of blows. sAniTy Delta begins to push Facetious Goose towards the pit, but Facetious Goose misses with its flipper, the force actually upending the robot onto its back again. This allows sAniTy Delta to get fully underneath Facetious Goose and it forces it quickly into the pit. With that, Facetious Goose and Spunkley were eliminated from the Team Trash. Series 2 Facetious Goose was placed into Heat F, and was put up against Series 1.5 Sumo finalist Karinabob in the first round. Karinabob attacks Facetious Goose first with the scoop weapon, but ends up flipping itself which caused Facetious Goose to flip Karinabob about and eventually over. Karinabob attacks once again, but proves unable to get under Facetious Goose, who flips it a few times. Facetious Goose constantly attacks Karinabob with Karinabob being unable to attack back, at one point Facetious Goose almost managing to flip Karinabob out of the arena. Eventually, the match went to a judges decision, who quickly ruled in favor of Facetious Goose, who moved on to the second round. In the next battle it fought Bumbles. Before Bumbles even had a chance to attack Facetious Goose with its flywheel, Facetious Goose had gotten in and started flipping Bumbles about before eventually toppling it. Facetious Goose starts pushing the immobile Bumbles across the arena, onto the drop zone where Bumbles is hit by a large fridge that sends the walkerbot flying back onto its shuffling legs. Facetious Goose pursues and attacks it once more. Facetious Goose flips Bumbles once again, although by this point, Bumbles was already almost immobile due to damage taken from the fridge and angle grinder, onto its back where it is counted out. As a result, Facetious Goose moved on to the Heat Final. In the Heat Final, Facetious Goose was matched against devastating vertical spinner Boomslang, in a match few expected Facetious Goose to win. Boomslang smashes into Facetious Goose, but it topples over immediately. Facetious Goose flips Boomslang over but suffers heavy damage to its side as a result. The two become locked together in a pushing battle. Facetious Goose attempts a flip but misses Boomslang, letting Boomslang get underneath Facetious Goose and tear apart its flipper. Controversially, Observabot attacks Boomslang at this point causing it to tip over, not long before it shunted Boomslang around the arena. Soon Boomslang is righted and continued its attack against Facetious Goose. For a while this continues as a pushing contest, but in a lucky break for Facetious Goose, Boomslang's battery runs out, giving the victory to Facetious Goose. This match caused the largest amount of controversy seen during the tournament. It turned out the tournament's operator had reversed the direction of the left flywheel (preventing Boomslang from self-righting as normal) as well as removed a battery from the robot without the consent of its builder, which may have caused the robot to lose power and result in its defeat. This, coupled with the robot being flipped by the Observabot during the fight, led to several accusations of the match being intentionally rigged against Boomslang. The tournament's operator denied this, apologizing for what was an apparent miscommunication during production, re-filming the entire heat as a one-off extra episode with Boomslang operating at full power (in this alternate episode, Spyder was the Heat F winner). Regardless, Facetious Goose moved on to the Grand Finals. In the first round of the Grand Final it fought pop-up Orange Avenger 2. The two slow robots ran into one another, but neither could get their wedge underneath the other. The Observabot nudged the two away from each other, giving Orange Avenger 2 the advantage as it gets underneath the side of Facetious Goose, attacking the bottom and flipping Facetious Goose upwards and against the arena wall. In a stunning display of style, Facetious Goose self rights from the arena wall and gets away from Orange Avenger 2. Orange Avenger 2 attacks the side front corner and shoves it across the arena, but Observabot constantly has to separate the two robots. A slow and tedious pushing fight occurs, but the Observabot has had enough and charges at the two robots, but it is flipped over by Orange Avenger 2. Orange Avenger 2, perhaps seeking a little revenge, makes a fatal mistake and abandons Facetious Goose to attack the immobile Observabot. Facetious Goose moves in from behind, pushing Orange Avenger 2 into the angle grinder and ripping off one of Orange Avenger 2's wheels. With no ability to control itself, Orange Avenger 2 is abused some more by Facetious Goose until the time runs out. Facetious Goose won a quick judges decision, and moved on to the second round. Facetious Goose fought Heat A winner Girls Love Gaming in round 2. Facetious Goose makes a fatal mistake early on, missing a flip against Girls Love Gaming, which causes Girls Love Gaming to attack the bottom of Facetious Goose. Facetious Goose is shoved into a corner, and is heavily damaged by the spinning blade of Girls Love Gaming, fortunately for Facetious Goose, it is saved by the Observabot, who seperates the two. Not long after Facetious Goose is attacked by Girls Love Gaming who severely damages the front corner of Facetious Goose and, with the help of the Observabot, it gets underneath Facetious Goose again and slices away. After many attacks Facetious Goose was looking worse for wear and began to smoke and was shunted towards the pit. In one of Facetious Goose's trademark strokes of luck, Girls Love Gaming accidentally overshoots the pit and tips in itself, allowing Facetious Goose to move on to the Grand Final In the Grand Final it fought Doodle's Siren. The Grand Final begins with Siren flipping Facetious Goose up and over, flipping it violently across the arena and around the wall. Siren manages to pin Facetious Goose down on the ground but Facetious Goose self-rights to safety. Facetious Goose attacks Siren and prevents it from attacking, eventually getting underneath Siren and flipping it. Facetious Goose loses grip of Siren and evacuates only the be flipped and axed as it escaped. The get into a head to head lock with neither gaining an advantage, even if Observabot intervened. After a short while of pushing, the two back away with Facetious Goose flipping the air, ultimately causing its own downfall as Siren finally gets a good hold on it, chucking it around and destroying Facetious Goose's self-righter. Siren pins Facetious Goose against the arena wall, and with its srimech destroyed, it stays there, being counted out. As a result, Facetious Goose became the Series 2 runner-up. Series 2.5 Facetious Goose was placed in the the Weapons Match competition as a flipper, against fellow Series 2 competitors The Golden Dragon and QueenBlaze, as well as totally redesigned Series 1 competitor Poshington's Prized Box. Naturally, the very successful Facetious Goose was expected to be the winner. In the beginning of the match Facetious Goose stayed away from the main action as QueenBlaze was chucked out of the arena from the combined might of Poshington's Prized Box and The Golden Dragon. Facetious Goose finally joins the battle, and tries to attack Poshington's Prized Box. But like QueenBlaze before it, Golden Dragon flips Facetious Goose out of the arena in an upset, eliminating Facetious Goose from the Weapons Match competition. As the Series 2 runner-up, Facetious Goose qualified for the All-Stars tournament. In the first round it fought one part of the Series 1.5 Team Trash champion team, Captain Flippington, in a fight that showed how badly Captain Flippington (who had not seen any changes since the first series) needed to be upgraded if it intended to remain competitive. The entire fight, Facetious Goose bullied and tossed Captain Flippington around the arena, with Captain Flippington never once managing to get its flipping arm beneath Facetious Goose. After an extremely easy judges decision, Facetious Goose moved on to the second round of the All-Stars tournament. Where it faced against Mobility Scooter. However it was taken out by the undercutter of Mobility Scooter and was eliminated from the all-stars tournament. Facetious Goose wasn't done yet, however, and returned for a Grudge Match against Boomslang. But it was quickly thrown out by the deadly duel discs of Boomslang. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 6 *Losses: 5 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 1.5: Team Trash, Round 1 *Series 2: Grand Finals, Runner-Up *Series 2.5: Weapons Match Round 1 (Flippers), All-Stars Round 2, Grudge Match Category:Series 1.5 competitors Category:Debut in Series 1.5 Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Series 2.5 competitors Category:Heat Finalists Category:Grand Finalist Category:Robots with flippers Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Team Trash competitors Category:Weapons Match competitors Category:Robots with unique weaponry Category:Animal themed robots Category:Allstars Category:Grudge Match competitors Category:Runners Up Category:Robots with unique weapons Category:Robots thrown out of the arena